Todo por Lily Evans
by Dementhor Potter
Summary: Lily tiene novio que tiene un lado oscuro,James sigue babeando por Lily Que pasará?Entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece es todo o la mayoría de J.K Rowling **

**Es mi primer fic hago lo que puedo**

* * *

Era un 1ro de Setiembre y una chica de 17 años se aproximaba rápidamente hacia la pared del anden número 10. Es una chica muy hermosa,era delgada,estatura mediana,buen cuerpo. Pero lo que mas llama la atención de ella,era su largo y hermoso pelo rojo.

Esta chica se llama Lily Evans. Una chica obsesionada con los estudios, se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca del colegio estudiando. Esta chica se siente agradecida a Dios de tener un novio,este chico se llamaba Jake Holden. Pertenecía a la casa Ravenclaw,es una persona tierna,detallista,pero también tenía su lado oscuro, el lado que Lily no conocía.

La pelirroja atravesó la pared del andén para encontrarse en la plataforma 9 3/4.

Sintió un grito-!LILY!.

Esta se dio vuelta molesta al tiempo que alguien la abrazaba y la tiraba al único que Lily alcanzo a ver fue una fugaz melena levantarse se encontró con el rostro de su mejor amiga,Thalia Taylor. Es un hija de magos llamada por la sociedad *Sangre pura*

-Hola incomunicada-Dijo Thaila mientras se acariciaba su pelo rubio teñido.

-Tuve algunos...problemas familiares-dijo Lily mirando al piso al mismo tiempo que una lagrima caía de uno de sus ojos.

-¿Que ha pasado? dijo Thalia con preocupación.

-Han muerto mis padres hace dos meses-dijo Lily sin levantar la vista del piso

Thalia abrazó a su amiga sin decir una palabra. Lily lo agradeció porque no tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

De repente Lily visualizó a Jake que,extrañamente,estaba hablando con Lucius Malfoy.

Se dirigió hacia el y lo abrazó por la espalda. Thalia se dio cuenta que este se guardaba disimuladamente un objeto en el bolso. Lily no se dio cuenta de esto.

-Sal de aquí sangre sucia-Dijo Malfoy con cara de asco mirando hacia Lily.

-No la llames así, Malfoy-Dijo una voz grave a las espaldas de Lucius.

Lucius se dio vuelta, vio a un chico un poco mas alto que el,con pelo alborotado y con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Sal de aquí Potter, nadie te pidió ayuda-Dijo Lily mirando con odio a James Potter

-Que modales Evans, solo intentaba ser amable. Te recomiendo que vayas dejando al idiota de Holden, porque este año caerás a mis pies-Dijo James con su típica arrogancia

-Potter, estoy aquí-Dijo Jake

-Lárgate Potter, tus amigos te llaman-Dijo Lily harta de esas situaciones-HOLA REMUS-Grito Lily saludando a su amigo que estaba a lo lejos.

Remus Lupin es un chico de estatura mediana, pelo castaño y ojos color las chicas dicen que es el mas educado y el mas responsable de su grupo,Los Merodeadores.

Al lado de Remus, se encontraba Sirius Black, El casanova de Hogwarts. Se consideraba el chico más guapo del colegio. Es el mejor amigo de James Potter y vive con el desde el año pasado que escapó de su casa. Sirius tiene el pelo largo y negro,Un cuerpo musculoso al igual que James y una sonrisa que hace suspirar a la mayoría de las chicas de esta escuela.

James ya había llegado junto a sus amigos.

-Moony,¿que tal?¿Donde esta Wormtail?-dijo James mirando hacia todas partes.

-Eh Prongs que yo también estoy aquí-Dijo Sirius enojado con su amigo.

-Sirius te recuerdo que vives conmigo-Dijo James riéndose.

-¿Otra vez molestado a Lily y a Jake, James?-Preguntó Remus

-Remus ya te dije que ese tipo me da mala espina, ademas esta con MI Lily. Ademas ya viste que estaba hablando muy serio con Malfoy.

De repente se escucho un grito ensordecedor...


	2. Problemas de Lily

" De repente se escucho un grito ensordecedor... "

Al parecer Lily y Thalia ya habían subido al tren y no se percataron de este grito.

Los merodeadores se dieron vuelta rápidamente y vieron a Peter Pettigrew en el piso y todas las cosas de su carrito estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

-Lo siento Pettigrew, no te vi-Dijo Lucius Malfoy con cara de superioridad y una sonrisa falsa.

James y Sirius empezaron a caminar rápidamente para darle una buena paliza a Malfoy.

-!Sirius!,!James!. Quédense donde están-Dijo Remus mirando fijamente a sus amigos-No necesitamos un castigo antes de empezar las clases.

-Vamos Moony, tenemos una excusa para darle su merecido a ese idiota, no pienso desaprovecharla-Dijo Sirius muy cabreado.

OO-OO

Peter estaba recogiendo sus cosas mientras le susurraba algo a Lucius sin que sus amigos se den cuenta. Peter estaba deseando que sus amigos vinieran a rescatarlo de una vez, pero parecía que eso no iba a pasar.

OO-OO

-Sirius, te recuerdo que soy prefecto y te puedo castigar-Dijo Remus intentando calmar a su amigo. Aunque nunca castigaría a ninguno de sus amigos, lo hacía para ver si conseguía convencer a Sirius-Deja que me encargue yo-añadió dirigiéndose a Malfoy

-Que mala gente eres Moony-Dijo el pelinegro recogiendo sus cosas y subiendo al tren. Detrás de el venía James raramente callado-Eh Prongs ¿que sucede? estas muy callado.

-Estoy preocupado por mi pelirroja-Dijo James serio-Estoy seguro de que Holden trae algo entre manos. Tengo que investigarlo- Dijo James muy decidido

-Venga James, deja en paz a Evans-Dijo Sirius cansado de repetir tanto lo mismo-Ella ya te dijo que no te quiere. Tienes a más de medio Hogwarts detrás de ti, búscate alguna para pasar el rato y olvídate de ella-Dijo Sirius mientras le daba una palmada en el trasero a Grace Carter, una rubia de Ravenclaw.

-Padfoot ya te dije que...

OO-OO

-Lily, sigue llorando-Dijo Thalia mirando a su amiga, que estaba llorando a lagrima viva abrazada a ella-Saca todo el dolor, es lo mejor.

-Es que... los echo mucho de menos-Tapándose la cara con las manos. En ese instante estaba entrando otra de sus compañeras de cuarto,Alice Dawson.

-¿!Que pasa¡?¡-Grito Alice preocupada. Alice se abalanzó sobre Lily y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-¿Quieres que le cuente yo?-preguntó Thalia a la pelirroja. Lily asintió con la cabeza-Sus padres murieron hace dos meses en un accidente de coche.

Alice abrazó mas fuerte a su amiga.

-Tranquila Lily-Dijo Alice

Después de un rato Lily ya se había tranquilizado y ya podían hablar de otro tema.

-¿Y que tal con Jake?-Preguntó Thalia. Aunque ella pensaba que con James estaría mucho mejor, quería sacar el tema de sus padres de su cabeza.

-Bien, la verdad es de lo mejor que me ha pasado-Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿Y James?-Preguntó Alice

-Que tercas que sois, Potter es un engreído y un idiota-Dijo Lily harta.

-En el banquete de bienvenida, Dumbledore va a decir los Premios anuales de este año y seguramente sean tu y James-Dijo Thalia convencida

-Tonterías, seguramente seamos Remus y yo-Dijo Lily aterrada de la idea de tener que compartir trabajo con Potter.

-Como digas Lily...

OO-OO

-Bueno chicos, me voy a hacer las rondas-Se despidió Remus de sus tres amigos

-Adiós Moony-Dijeron a coro los demás Merodeadores

Después que Remus se fuera, los chicos empezaron hablar de mucho temas. Hasta que Peter toco el tema de los premios anuales:

-¿Quienes creéis que serán los premios anuales de este año?-Dijo Peter

-Yo creo que la pelirroja y le tengo fe a mi Prongs-Dijo Sirius con convencimiento

-¿!¿Que dices?¡?¡-Preguntó James escandalizado-Yo creo que son Evans y Moony.

En realidad James estaba deseando que los premios anuales sean la pelirroja y el.

El tren estaba por llegar a Hogwarts y los estudiantes ya se habían cambiado. En el gran banquete Dumbledore diría los premios anuales y los alumnos de séptimo estaban muy nerviosos.


	3. Premios anuales

**Disclaimer:Nada de esto me pertenece es de J.K Rowling**

**Este capitulo no pasa mucho, pero es divertido.**

**A los que leen esto le digo que me estoy desmotivando porque solo tuve 1 review y fuede una amiga mia.**

**Bueno un besazo a todos.**

* * *

Los premios anuales:

Todos los estudiantes estaban en el gran comedor ansiosos por la comida y el nombramiento de los premios anuales. La selección de las casas ya había concluido.

Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta después de haber hecho un ligero *Sonorus* sobre ella.

-Queridos alumnos, dentro de unos instantes va a comenzar el banquete, pero antes tengo que hacer algunos anuncios:

-El bosque esta prohibido, como lo indica su nombre

-Los 2 premios anuales son:

-La mujer creo que nadie tiene duda que es la señorita Evans.

-En el caso del hombre fue mas complicado de decidir pero el mejor es...

A todo el alumnado masculino de séptimo se le corto la respiración y también a cierta pelirroja, que esperaba que los labios del director dijeran "El señor Lupin". Deseaba mucho que su compañero en esas instancias sea el.

-El mejor es... Peter Pettigrew

A todo el mundo se le cortó la respiración definitivamente. Nadie esperaba que el director dijera ese nombre. Lily Evans no sabía que pensar. Pasaron unos segundos y nadie se atrevía a soltar algún sonido, hasta que el director decidió intervenir otra vez:

-Tranquilos todos, era una broma de mi parte. En cuanto a usted señor Pettigrew tome un caramelo de limón por las molestias-Dijo Dumbledore lanzandole un caramelo a un Peter rojo de verguenza-En cuanto al premio anual es el señor Potter.

Lily vio el mundo oscurecerse y lo ultimo que escucho fue un !LILY¡ de parte de Alice y de Thalia

OO-OO

Abrió los ojos y vio el techo de la enfermería. Había tenido un sueño horrible, en el que Dumbledore decía que ella y Potter eran los 2 premios anuales. Le daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

Se dio cuenta de que Thalia estaba al lado suyo.

-Te emocionaste mucho al saber que vas a compartir tiempo con James ¿no?-Dijo Thalia con una sonrisa. Lily casi se desmaya de nuevo. Iba a sufrir demasiado este año

OO-OO

En el cuarto de los Merodeadores era mas o menos una fiesta. Aunque James le preguntó a Remus si no le molestaba que el sea el premio anual. Por supuesto Remus no le molesto para nada, aunque sentía un poco de pena por su amiga.

Sirius ni festejaba porque tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a lastimar a James tarde o temprano, pero aprovechaba el momento para ligarse algunas chicas.

Peter se enojó un poco por la broma del director, pero se le paso rápidamente por la fiesta.

Un rato despues,cuando la fiesta ya había terminado los merodeadores podían hablar tranquilos

-No se porque te alegras tanto Prongs ella NO te quiere ya te los dije mas de mil veces en estos últimos dos años-Dijo Sirius a lo que Peter asintió escondido detrás de el con miedo de que James lo golpease.

-Yo creo que si James se acerca de poco a Lily, podrían terminar juntos. En lo de Holden estoy de acuerdo con James, ese tipo tiene algo raro-Dijo Remus.

James se abalanzó sobre el licántropo a darle un buen abrazo-¡Gracias Remus! -Dijo James feliz


End file.
